As mentioned in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below, a container apparatus such as a container box generally includes a housing having an opening in a front surface thereof, a door that opens and closes the opening of the housing and a hinge apparatus that rotatably connects the door to the housing. The hinge apparatus includes a first attachment member attached to an inner side surface of the housing and a second attachment member attached to the door. The first attachment member and the second attachment member are rotatably connected to each other via first and second links. By this arrangement, the door is rotatably supported by the housing via the hinge apparatus, and the door is rotatable between a closed position in which the door closes the opening of the housing and an open position in which the opening is open.